Talk:Leon
Shouldn't this be named as he is in game? We're not writing about the Final Fantasy character, we're writing to match the Kingdom Hearts info. Scottch 02:06, 25 January 2007 (UTC) :I agree with Scotty-boy on this one. Names should be as proposed in the KH-game, not as the original Final Fantasy. --Hecko X 10:03, 25 January 2007 (UTC) Grammar Edited for bad grammar and sentence fragments. Cleaning Up Man! This article was in such a mess that I have to clean it up. I've also added some information from the KH Ultimania. The only section that I haven't touch on yet is the KH2 section. Will get that done a.s.a.p. -DivineLady 10:47, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ....About 60% of all articles in this wiki is messed up, think that the previous version is a mess? check the earliest version before Netherith came helping in! ): -Nelo *I have seen the previous version. And although Netherith's version helped a lot, there were still some spelling and grammar mistakes. Not to mention that the articles have to also be written in a "Wikified" manner for others to understand (this coming from a Wikipedia contributor). So that's why I cleaned it up, mostly... -DivineLady 11:00, 2 January 2008 (UTC) Right. I suppose I should have put something up to tell you people that I had not finished editing yet but what's done is done. To this end I will be bringing some things you people deleted back up. DO NOT DELETE THEM. If you want you can help to fill the sections out. Don't worry, I will keep what you guys have added, I do not own this page after-all. For those of you who don't know me and are concerned about me handling of this page check the Squall Leonhart page in the FFWiki. I was a major contributor to the layout and addition of information to that page as well as other such as SeeD, Gunblades and Paine. Netherith 11:22, 2 January 2008 (UTC) Interesting. Now I finally know why you guy(gals) hated Wikipedia(-pedians) so much-Nelo :What was deleted that you intend to "bring back up"? --Hecko X 12:00, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::Well I'm so sorry about that! if you want to bring back some of the deleted data you have added in, I'll look into the History section for that. I've only cleaned up mainly the KH1, COM and KH2 sections. But what else do you actually need to put in the article? "Battle style"? "Abilities"? -DivineLady 12:09, 2 January 2008 (UTC) wowowow, Before more wiki-wikipedia wars, I'd like to say something, instead of focusing on arguing Leon's page, why don't we expand other articles as well? like Tifa, who's info is painfully lacking. I trust Netherith would do a good job on Leon's page so why don't we just drop it? ---Nelo :No one is waging any wars; it's better to fully settle one article, otherwise we won't be able to fully focus on whatever other article we start on; we don't just drop it, because then we would never come to a conclusion. Simple, ne? ^_^ --Hecko X 12:22, 2 January 2008 (UTC)